All Around Bloodlines One Shots
by purrfictionist
Summary: One shots revolving around our beloved Bloodlines characters. Title may change. T for violence. Read and review!
1. Ring

**Hey guys Purrfictionist here! I wanted to start some one-shots about Sydney, Adrian and our other beloved characters from the Bloodlines series. There really isn't a specific size on how big the one-shots will be. They might be small or big… but please read and review! I'm still working on ****I'm Sorry ****and ****The Truth**** so please check my stories out and review! And to my readers and followers of ****Spared****, my Short Second Life of Bree Tanner story, I'm in a bit of a writer's block but don't worry, it'll be over soon (hopefully)! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bloodlines, sadly, everything but the plot belongs to the awesome Richelle Mead!**

1

The Ring

"Miss Sage."

I looked up from my hands and took in the tall, slim figure of Donna Stanton. She wore a dark maroon button up shirt that was topped off with a knee length gray skirt. A skinny wool white jacket was wrapped around her neck and her elbow length hair was brushed aside from her face revealing the golden lily that had brought me so much pain in the past years.

I stood up from my seat and played with the file in my hands anxiously as she took me in from head to toe. I was dressed much similar to her in casual business attire with my white collared shirt and khakis. The only thing that seemed to throw her off was my lily on my cheek. She looked it at in silence for an agonizing long minute before nodding at me slowly.

"You may come in now," she said.

My hand tightened on the manila folder as I followed Stanton into her large office. I took in her large mahogany desk that I had sat before many times during my time as an alchemist and a child with my father. A large shelf of books and filled, all alphabetically organized and stacked neatly in order by their size. I remembered my time as a child when dad brought me here to study her textbooks on the biology and history of the Moroi and Dhampirs and our duties as an alchemist along with my sister Carly. Stanton's office was much like my second home and her, my second teacher after my father. I was too busy reminiscing to notice a tall familiar silhouette sitting in one of the chairs by her desk and as I took in those familiar golden brown eyes my heart came to a stop. I stopped walking and turned around on my heals to face Stanton as I took in the scene before me. She lied. She lied to me.

"You said that I could talk to you about this alone," I said. "You promised."

"I did what I had to Miss Sage. I had no other choice but to call him. He is your father and he needs to be here when you decide to make harsh and hasty decisions like this. We offered you re-education to clear all of your troubles so that you can start all over again but you denied us. You're too young to understand what you're doing Sydney and you need someone strong and powerful enough to tell you the truth of the world Sydney and that person should be your father. And people break promises Sydney, you of all people should know that."

I blushed and felt my hand fly up to my broken golden lily. "That has nothing to do with this and I know what the truth of the world is," I said. "And it is the exact of what the alchemists have told me."

"You do not talk to your superiors like that Sydney," dad said coldly. "Apologize now."

"She is no longer my superior," I said as I looked into those furious brown eyes. "Because I'm resigning."

"You cannot do this Sydney!" my father howled as he jumped out of his seat.

"I don't want this anymore dad, I never wanted it but I took Carly's spot as an alchemist no matter what I felt about and now, now I realized the mistake I made, how stupid I was to have my life controlled and driven by a group of people for four years," I said, my voice growing louder and louder as I continued. "And I'm done now, I'm done with all. I want to live a normal life, away from all this."

My father looked at me both furious and speechless. I heard someone snort behind me and I ignored it as I looked at pale Stanton.

"Miss. Stanton, can I have my resignation forms now?"

Miss Stanton looked at my father hesitantly before turning back to me. "Please Sydney, think about this again."

"She made her decision," a voice says from the corner of the room. "Give her the forms."

I didn't have to turn around to see that the person behind me was none other than Abe Mazur. We had come to pretty friendly terms in the past few years after he had found out about Adrian and mine's relationship. When he heard that I was planning to resign from Adrian, he had insisted that he would tag along. The three of us both silently knew that the alchemists wouldn't back down without a fight, especially when Stanton had found out from Ian about Adrian and me. I crossed my arms and stood up a little taller as I took in the horror filled faces of my father and Stanton's.

Stanton reached out and handed me the thin white paper. I took the paper from her and scan through the resignation form making sure that there wasn't anything wrong with it. You could never trust the alchemists with forms without double checking. I grabbed the pen that laid astray on her desk and was about to sign it when my father placed his hand over the form.

"If you sign this," he said. "You will never see your family again. You will never be able to call yourself a Sage, much more my daughter."

My grip around the pen loosened as I looked into his eyes. I felt my eyes burn with the tears that I had been trying to avoid for a very long time now as my world tear in half. Why couldn't he understand how unhappy I was being an alchemist? Why couldn't he understand how happy I was with Adrian? Why couldn't he understand the real truth behind all this? I pulled my eyes away from his painfully and quickly signed the paper as I ignored the tears that were rolling down my cheeks. I clicked the pen off and pushed the form towards Stanton.

"So be it," I said as I felt my heart snap.

"You did good back there," Abe said as we walked out of Stanton's office.

I pulled my jacket around me tighter and nodded silently as we walked into the cold January night. "Abe?" I whispered. "Don't tell Adrian that my father was there, and that I um, cried."

Abe nodded as we reached Adrian's beautiful yellow car. "I won't."

I pulled open the car and slid in after Abe got into the passenger seat next to Rose. I buckled my seatbelt and looked into the pair of anxious dark green eyes that I had grown to love over the years. I reached out and touched Adrian's cheek with a small smile as he leaned in to press a kiss on my forehead.

"Hey," I whispered as he wrapped his arms around me.

"Hey," he whispered back.

Rose smiled at us from the front as she pulled out and hit the highway. "So it's official," she said. "You are a rebel."

I frowned and sat up straight in Adrian's arms. "No, I am not a rebel,"

"You kind of are Sage," Adrian said as he squeezed my hand.

"I'm more of a bad employee,"

"Rebel," Rose sang.

I shook my head at her and hid my face in the crook of Adrian's neck, too weak to argue. Abe looked at me from the corner of his eyes silently but didn't say anything as I looked out the window. We drove for hours and hours, quickly pulling away from Utah and to California where the others were waiting for us. Adrian didn't say a word for the entire ride and absent mindedly played with my fingers and my hair as Rose drove through the empty free-way like a mad woman. If I wasn't so distracted and hurt from what happened with my father earlier today, I would have probably passed out from fear of crashing into a tree or a light pole. An hour or two later, Rose pulled up in front of a gas station angrily muttering about low gas mileage. Abe said that he wanted to buy something to drink from the small store next to the station, leaving Adrian and I alone in the car.

Adrian reached out and pulled me into his chest as soon as the two were gone. He tilted my face up to his and leaned down to press a kiss on my forehead, my eyes, my nose and my chin. I waited patiently for the question I knew was coming and looked up at him, shocked by the silence. Why didn't he ask me what was wrong?

"I got you something," he said a minute later.

I smiled at him. "You did?"

He smiled back at me. "Yes, close your eyes."

I did and felt him slip something onto my ring finger. I bit my lip, a little too impatient to see what he had bought me.

"You can open your eyes now," he said.

I opened my eyes and looked down at my hand to find a beautiful golden ring wrapped around my finger. It had a tiny diamond sitting on top of it that dazzled in the beautiful midnight moon making it twinkle like a little star. But that wasn't what caught my attention. It was the words engraved into the golden ring that made my heart flutter. "_Ivashkov's Rebel"_

A rebel. Maybe that was what I really was and I had to admit it, even though I just broke off everything with my father back in Utah and let him carve a hole in my heart, I had another family waiting for me in California. I had another family who accepted me for who I am, I had a family who could save me from drowning and I had Adrian. And I knew that one day or another; my mother would find me and would drop by for a visit or two like she always did when my father sent me away on missions. Maybe turning into a rebel was a good thing after all.

"Do you like it?" he said anxiously. "Do you want a bigger stone? I could-"

"It's beautiful," I whispered him cutting off. "It really is Adrian, I love it, I love you."

He grinned down at me and pulled me into his arms. "I love you to rebel."

**Review please! I love to hear your input **


	2. The Savage and her Love

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows! Don't know why it says I only have two reviews when I really have three…. Anywho this one is a prompt given to me by Pixie, a guest reviewer, who wanted me to do a prompt on Trey and Angeline. So I guess you can say that there are spoilers to the Indigo Spell **** Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes or anything, I kind of rushed on this and it's extremely late in the night or extremely early in the morning right now so my brain's half on. **

**Disclaimer: Everything but the plot belongs to Richelle Mead! **

2

The Savage and her Love

Angeline Dawes looked down at the math test in front of her and felt her heart race as she took in the perfect curves and her long sophisticated answers that filled the entire right side of her lined piece of paper. Never before had Angeline Dawes finished a math test before the bell rang, correction, never before had Angeline Dawes finished a math test period. Math was her worst subject. She never understood why she needed to learn math, she'd never have to use math in her life as a guardian. All she needed to know was defense, English and Bio but that was it. Math was an unnecessary subject that seemed to be a lot harder than fighting Strigoi. But this past month, she seemed to have grown to like math and it was all because of Trey.

Angeline sighed and leaned her head against the cold table as she thought about Trey and the library. What had she done? Angeline did many crazy things in her life, heck, Eddie and the others think she's a mad woman here in Palm Springs but they don't know her back home. They don't the true Angeline, the Angeline who wanted to make everyone laugh and live a care free life with nothing to worry about. No one ever understood her, that is, until _he _walked into her life.

He had understood her from the first day of her tutoring lessons when she told him how stupid math was and how no guardian would need to know how to make a parabola when they're busy saving Moroi from Strigoi. He understood her. He understood her life back with her family and he didn't even flinch or pale like Eddie always did when she told him about her family traditions. He would smile and talk to her about how a Warrior had almost the same expectations, one for example would be the fighting tournaments. He would actually ask questions that were never insulting or rude. Trey changed her. Trey made her open her eyes and look at the world in a whole new way. Trey made her feel good about herself and gave her company that she never found with the others, not even Eddie. And as the days went by, the odd urge of seeing Trey grew and grew and then suddenly, they were in the library.

She knew than that she had to break things off with Eddie and that she could never be with him again because she wanted Trey. She knew that it would be difficult knowing that Eddie knew that she liked Trey while Trey had no idea that Eddie was her boyfriend. She knew she would have to explain that to Trey to but she wasn't thinking about that when they were at the library. All she thought about was how perfect things were in that one moment. She wanted to open her true self to Trey that day. She wanted to show him her family. She wanted to show him pictures of her in the caves with her family and her life growing up back with the Keepers. She wanted to show him her diary that she kept about when she was a child who dreamt of nothing but going out in the world and becoming a butt kicking guardian. But things didn't end well. They were caught.

"Angeline," a cold voice said.

Angeline jumped up from her seat and looked up at the emptying class room. "Oh," she said looking at the clock. The last bell of the day had rung and she didn't hear it. "I'm sorry Miss Tammy, here," Angeline said giving the old lady her finished test.

The lady reached for the test and was completely thrown off and shocked at what had just happened. Angeline couldn't blame her. The words "I'm sorry" were three words that Angeline rarely used. Angeline gave the teacher a small smile and left the room with her folder tucked under her arm. She walked over to her locker and started to open the door when she heard a familiar voice. "She's a savage, a cave woman," the boy said to a girl next him. Her heart stopped beating as she looked over the locker door at Trey and felt tears burn her eyes. He had called her a savage. How could he? She thought he understood her and accepted her for who she was but he was like everyone else she grew close to. He was cruel and heartless, she should have known better.

Trey stopped talking as if he felt her presence and looked at her with a pair of wide brown eyes. Angeline balled her hands into fists and slammed the locker door shut as tears ran down her cheek. She threw her bag over her shoulder and ran out of the academy as fast as she could, her heart broken once again.

""She's a savage, a cave woman'" Trey said repeating Mellissa's words coldly as he fumed over the girl's word choice. How could she say that about Angeline?

Suddenly, Melissa stopped breathing and looked up over his shoulder with a small smile playing on her full pink lips. Trey stopped talking and turned to look over his shoulder to find himself looking at a broken Angeline. She had heard him. She had heard him arguing with Melissa about how wrong it was to even consider talking to her again and had heard him repeat Melissa's words. She was thinking that he had called her a savage when it was Melissa. He started to step forward to tell her that she heard him wrong but it was too late, she was running out of the academy faster than any person he had ever seen before.

"What's wrong Trey?" Mellissa asked calmly.

"This is your fault," he hissed.

"You know I'm right," Mellissa hissed back. "You know you can't love her, much more even talk to her! She's one of _them _Trey, she's a Keeper! A savage!"

Trey growled and pushed Mellissa into the lockers behind her. Under other circumstances, Trey would have been worried about a teacher seeing him or causing the girl to cry but this was Melissa, the daughter of one his father's close friend, a Warrior of the Light like him. He knew she was strong and well equipped just like him and he knew that the shove he gave her was nothing like the ones they experienced in their years of training together. What he did know was that he ticked her off but Trey didn't care.

"Don't talk about her like that," Trey hissed back. "You know nothing about her."

"And you do Trey?" she said. "Listen to yourself Trey, you aren't making sense. You know that your entire family is nothing but a disgrace to the Warriors, how could you even think about dating a dhampir now?"

Trey felt his heart churn. He knew what the consequences were, he thought of nothing else but them all day, them and Angeline.

"I know Mel, I know," he said throwing his gym bag over his shoulder and started to walk out of the now empty hallway.

"Where are you going?" she called after him.

"I'm going to fix something," Trey called back and under his breath he added, "I'm getting my Angeline back."

"I said get out."

"Angeline just let me talk!" Trey said as he dodged another textbook. Why did they have to be so big and hard? He thought painfully as Angeline chucked her Biology textbook right in his arm. "Please!"

She growled angrily and pushed him into the wall behind him. "I will never listen to you again Trey, never," she hissed.

"Angel," he whispered as he looked into her tear filled eyes.

"Don't call me that," she said. "Just get out Trey, please."

"You came in the wrong time Angeline!" he explained. "I was repeating what Mellissa had said, you aren't a savage to me!"

Angeline snapped. She shot out her arm and punched Trey hard on the nose. He let out a cry and stepped back into the door clutching his now bloody nose.

"You lie!" she howled as she kicked him hard on his leg. He moaned loudly and he fell to the floor as Angeline drove her foot into his stomach. "You're like them all; you're just here to hurt me!"

"I would never hurt you Angel," he croaked out as blood seeped out from his cut lip. "I would never hurt you."

With that Angeline fell to the floor crying like a little two year old girl. She never cried before anyone but her mother before and here she was crying her head off next to a boy she had hurt once again. Trey reached out and pulled her into his arms. Angeline fell into Trey's arms and let him run a shaky hand through her hair as he whispered soft, calm words in her ear.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"It's ok," he whispered.

"No, it isn't. I should have believed you the first time, and maybe I did, I just don't know Trey, it's just that word 'savage', it threw me off, it brought me back too many bad memories, I guess something just broke in me," she said.

He nodded and brushed a strand of her auburn hair away from her face and buried his face into her shoulder wincing in pain. "I understand Angel, I really do," he whispered as he sucked in a painful breath. "Um Angeline, I think I need to see a doctor like now."

The next day in school….

"I got an A on my math test!" Angeline screeched as she threw her arms around Trey.

Trey laughed and spun her around, ignoring the sharp pain in his arm and broken leg. He'd do anything to hear her laugh, he'd do anything to see her happy like this. Angeline giggled as he set her down and smiled at Sydney who was shaking her head at the two.

"I have no words for this," she said. "I really don't."

**Review! I love, love, love to see what you have got to say about these one shots **


	3. Forever Yours

**Thanks for all the reviews and follows guys! You're welcome Pixie! Don't worry guys, there will most definitely be more Trey and Angeline one shots in the future but this one is on Jill and Eddie. I don't know about you guys but I love those two! Anywho, here's the one shot and I think it's the longest update I've ever done! I'm pretty happy about it but if there are any errors grammatically, etc… sorry! I'll edit the one shots more in the weekend if I have time. So read and review! **

**Disclaimer: I'm not Richelle Mead and I own nothing but the plot!**

3

Forever Yours

"Miss Melbourne," Professor Thompson calls.

Jill looks up from her book and takes in her small stout professor motioning her to come to her desk. Jill closes her large literature textbook and walks up to her Creative Writing teacher as she starts to worry. Her teacher barely notices her at all, the only time she looks over at her is when she's taking roll and even then, she rarely looks her in the eye. Did she do something wrong?

"Yes Professor Thompson?"

"You are wanted in the front office," Professor Thompson.

Jill frowns and nods. "Yes, thank you," she says.

She walks back to her desk, silently ignoring the stares of the other novices. She slips on her bag and walks out of the large classroom with her textbook tucked under her shoulder. What can be the reason why she's being called into the office all of a sudden? Has Angeline done something? She's grown much calmer and… tame over the past few years ever since their lives turned upside down back when they were still freshman in Palm Springs. She slowly comes to a stop before the large two glass French doors and takes in the tall two figures standing right at the large desk. One she can easily point out to be Neil, the other, she isn't so sure who he is. She pushes open the door and walks in. She inhales in sharply and nearly drops her textbook as she takes in the familiar jet black hair and a pair of ice blue eyes that shine a little brighter as they take her in. Christian Ozera.

Jill squeals and runs into the twenty three year old Moroi's open arms. He laughs and spins her around as she giggles happily.

"Christian?!" she says as he sets her down. "What are you doing here? Is- is everything all right, is Lissa fine?"

"She's fine, how are you Jill?" he asks squeezing her hand.

"I'm fine," she says.

He gives her a small smile and lets his eyes fall to the ground as a deep silence fills the room. Jill couldn't blame him. The last time they saw each other was five years ago when she was nothing but a shy little fifteen year old girl back at Court. She steps back and looks at Christian right in his eyes.

"Why are you really here Christian?"

Christian looks at Miss Dove, the front desk secretary, smiling. "Is it ok if we get some privacy?"

Miss Dove nods. "Of course dear, there's an empty room to the left, you can take that."

Christian nods and starts to head towards the room with the open door. Neil and Jill exchange a curious look before following him into the small conference room. Neil closes the door behind him and crosses his arms as he leans against the door taking in the situation before him. Jill sat down next to him and felt his presence calm her a bit. Neil has always been quiet and he never spoke to her unless necessary. He's completely into his job and sees nothing else but guarding her. Their relationship's was a quiet one and always has been since the day he came. This only made her miss _him _more.

"It's over Jill," Christian says finally. "It's over."

Jill felt her heart jump into her throat. Can it be…? "W-what exactly is over?" she asks praying that it's what she's thinking.

The smile in Christian's eyes said it all. The heredity laws have been fixed, she can come back to home.

~8~

Jill shifts in her seat next to Angeline's and looks out the window of the airplane that's flying closer and closer to Pennsylvania. Only a day ago she thought that going back to court is the right thing to do and that it's for the best but now she's feeling the exact opposite. Her entire life changed about six years ago when she found out that her father is none other than Eric Dragomir, the dead king and father of Vasilissa Dragomir who now stands as the Queen of all Moroi and Dhampir. But she was ok living through the tough days as a princess while everyone talked about her behind her back. She was ok knowing how broken her and Lissa's relationship is because she had Adrian and Eddie with her.

In a year, her life took a whole new twist all over again. Adrian had fallen in love with Sydney Sage, the alchemist, now ex-alchemist who was in hiding with Adrian four years straight. It was only this past month that the alchemists had stopped hunting Sydney (with the help of Abe) allowing the two of to start a whole new life with Lissa and the others.

The process to their acceptance though had taken a huge toll on all of us. The alchemists might seem very innocent and tranquil but they're actually very scary. They had sent people for Sydney day after day once they had found out about her relationship with Adrian. Jill had broken her promise to keep Sydney and Adrian's relationship hidden and had told Eddie, begging him to help them. Eddie agreed without hesitating and had grown protective over Sydney, so protective that he had killed an alchemist who had broken in to Sydney's dorm. The mess was big. It was a murder done in an academy, a human academy. The Court had managed to push it off to the police of California that Sydney had used self-defense and it took a lot of spirit, a lot of compulsion from Lissa, Sonya and Adrian.

Eddie's rescue wasn't heroic at all in the eyes of the Court and was sentenced to jail, despite all of Lissa's and the gang's protests. His departure took a huge toll on everyone. Angeline who was and still is dating Trey was torn to see her close friend and mentor leave, Sydney and Adrian were drowning themselves in guilt, and Jill couldn't look Eddie in the eye at all. It was her fault that he had gotten involved in all this, it was all hers and now Eddie was going to jail. She never saw their future like this. She knew that Eddie had feelings for her even though he made no move and had hoped that in the coming years, he'd open up to her but it was too late. Eddie had left the day after his "crime" and said nothing but a quick "good luck," to Sydney and Adrian before he was pulled away. A week later, a package was sitting on the front desk of Amberwood Academy with no title what so ever. In the package was a small locket that had said _Forever Yours_. It didn't need to have name or a picture in it to see who it was from. Ever since that day, the necklace has never left her neck.

She wishes Eddie is right here with her now. He'd know how to make her feel calm and happy. He'd tell her everything will be ok and that coming back home was the right thing to do. He'd tell her that Lissa would welcome her home like a sister and that Adrian and Sydney will be there as a perfect, happy couple. She closes her eyes and leans her head against the window as she falls asleep with one hand on her heart where her necklace lies.

~8~

"Jill," a soft voice whispers. "Jailbait."

Jill sits up in her bed and looks into the emerald green eyes of Adrian Ivashkov. Jill lets out a cry and wraps her arms around his tall frame. He laughs and pulls her into his arms. Tears run down Jill's cheek as she looks over his shoulder at a small blonde haired young woman dressed in a navy blue dress shirt and khakis.

"Sydney?" she whispers.

Sydney gives her a small smile and before she knows it, she has Jill in her arms, squeezing the breath out of her. "Oh God Jillian, I missed you so much," she cries as a tear runs down her cheek.

Jill sniffles and rubs at her eyes as she looks at Adrian and Sydney. "I missed you two more," she says.

Adrian opens his mouth to say something but Jill gives him a look.

"Don't even try to argue with me Ivashkov," she says.

Adrian chuckles his head and ruffles her hair. "You should get ready now, Lissa's throwing a masquerade ball and everyone's coming," Adrian says helping Jill out of bed. "We didn't want to wake you up but we thought you would want more than hour to get ready."

Jill felt her heart jump into her throat as she looks at Adrian. "Lissa's throwing me a ball?"

Adrian smiles and touches her cheek. "She loves Jill," he says. "She might not say it but she does."

Jill blushes and feels Sydney looking at her warmly with warm, sisterly affection that she has never gotten from Lissa. "What am I going to wear?"

"You have a whole wardrobe to choose, Lissa and Rose got it fixed for you," Sydney says shaking her head with a small smile. "You should have heard them fighting over what dresses to buy, it was crazy."

Adrian smiles and drapes his arm around his girlfriend. "Well, we'll leave you alone for a while to get situated and all, Neil's right out so whenever you're ready you can come out and he'll take you down alright? Hurry up though; Sage and I have a little surprise for you."

Jill narrows her eyes with a small smile. "A surprise? What is it; you know I hate surprises Adrian tell me!"

Adrian laughs and steps out the door with Sydney by his side smiling. "I've already said too much, you weren't supposed to know anything at all."

Groaning she marches over to her wardrobe. "Fine, I'll wait," she mumbles as the door closes behind her silently.

~8~

Jill Mastrano looks into the mirror and twirls around in her large dark green gown. Her hair was let out loose so that it falls right above her waist and is tied back with a light green ribbon. Light makeup covers her beautiful pale face and long diamond earrings dangle from her ears. And on her head was the beauty that long awaited for her in her room for five long years, a beautiful tiara that tells one and all who she is. But it isn't the tiara or the diamonds that throws her off but her necklace on her cold bare neck. She reaches out and lets her fingers brush across the heart shaped locket reminding herself that tonight's supposed to be a happy night, a night full of good sweet thoughts.

She takes a deep breath and makes her way to the door where Neil waits for her. "I'm ready," she says.

Neil nods and leads her out of her room and down a vast pair of stairs. She can hear the party now, right underneath her feet loud and still young. Laughter that one shook the floor suddenly dims down as Jill walks into the lobby and whispers take their place, soft and quiet. She feels her face heat up as she drowns in the stares of the Moroi and Dhampir.

"Jillian," a voice calls and suddenly the entire room grows quiet.

Jill turns around and feels herself flush as she takes in her elder sister walk up to her with a small smile on her face. "Hi," Jill says.

"Hi," Lissa says back and reaches for her little sister's hand. They look into their green eyes they had inherited from their fathers for a long quiet minute and soon end up in each other's arms with tears running down their cheeks. "I'm sorry you couldn't come home earlier Jill and I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"It's ok Lissa, you were busy," Jill whispers as she pulls away from her sister's arm. "I can understand."

"No," Lissa says shaking her head. "Nothing is more important than family."

Jill smiles at her sister and finds an unknown comfort in having her sister holding her hand, a comfort so warm and distracting, she completely forgot about the audience of Moroi and Dhampir. Lissa seems to notice this and turns to face her people.

"I thank you all for coming to welcome my little sister," she says raising her glass of wine. "And I wish that you all have fun knowing that there is no more fear in our world, no more instability and fears because we have everything we need right here, we have each other, we have family. We have our princess. To Jill,"

"To the princess," everyone says raising their cups.

Jill's face turns tomato red at her sister's words. Lissa chuckles and pulls her sister into the now, partying crowd.

"Let's go mingle sister,"

"Alright," she says.

An hour later after Rose's very interesting stories about the royals at courts, Adrian's never ending questions, Sydney's questions about how she's doing in college, Jill feels like she's going to faint. She decides to sneak away from the gang with the excuse of a bathroom break and instead finds herself squeezing through the crowd of people towards the garden outside. She glances behind her shoulder one last time to make sure that Neil and Angeline aren't behind her and pushes through the large French doors and walks into the nice breezy spring night. She sighs as she walks along the pebbled path, pushing herself further and further away from the palace. Beautiful flowers of all kinds dotted the bushes and trees, large water fountains that are exquisitely built in stone or marble littered the garden. It's very clear that Lissa had a large toll in renovating.

The soft sound of a rushing river catches her attention and Jill starts to walk off the track and towards the sound of the soft lullaby like water. She's always found water calm and soothing and it would always help her get rid of her stress and even headaches. The sound of rushing water is like a lullaby that can never be matched by any instrument in the world. Jill pulls up the skirts of her gown and steps over a large rock as she walks down to where the land meets the river. She carefully tucks her gowns under her and sits down on the log near the river. She closes her eyes and dips her hands into the water, letting out a sigh as the water runs through her fingers.

"I thought I'd find you here," a soft voice whispers causing her to nearly fall in the river in front of her.

Jill pushes herself up from the log and turns around to face where the voice came and finds a young man standing there with a silver mask shielding his face from her. His familiarly long yet short combed sandy blonde hair is enough to send Jill to tears but it's those pained hazel eyes that seem to get the most reaction. Can it be him? Jill wonders as she steps back shakily into the shadows of a nearby tree, unable to breathe as her hand flies to her locket.

"Eddie?" she whispers.

Eddie takes in a shaky breath as he reaches out to brush away a tear that strolls down her cheek. "Hey," he whispers.

Jill throws her arms around Eddie and starts to sob as his long, muscular arms wrap around her waist pulling her unimaginably close. He whispers her name over and over again as if she hadn't heard him the first time and buries his face in her hair. She pulls her face off of his chest and looks up to touch his face with both her shaking hands to wipe away his tears. He moves his hands away from her waist and envelopes her hands as she pulls the mask of his face. He then lets her mask join his on the floor and they press each other's foreheads to each other.

"How are you here?" she whispers as he presses a kiss to her forehead. "I thought you were in jail all this time."

"They let me go," he says. "Let's just say Abe's a very good lawyer."

Jill laughs and blushes as he smiles down at her but his eyes are no longer looking into hers but at the necklace around her neck.

"You still have it," he whispers as he opens the locket with his thumb. He looks up at her with a small smile and brushes his nose against hers. "I never got the chance to ask, do you like it?"

"I love it," she whispers.

"I love you."

~8~

"Do you think he found her yet?" Sydney says as she sits next to Adrian.

"It's pretty dark out, should we send Neil to find her?" Rose asks.

Lissa shakes her head. "She'll be fine," she says. "They're probably just catching up."

"I still think that we should have wrapped him up in that pink wrapping paper I bought," Adrian says.

**Read and Review!**


	4. Cookie Monster

**Hey guys! I'm loving your love! Thanks to those who reviewed and followed and favorited! They make my day! This one is post TIS so there will be spoilers… Enjoy and don't forget to read and review!**

4

Cookie Monster

"Mommy look!" her two year old son says.

Sydney Sage smiles and looks down at the small boy with her golden blonde hair and his father's beautiful large green eyes. She kneels down on her knees and looks down at the small paper that's dotted with large dots of paint.

"It's beautiful baby, did you make this all by yourself?" she whispers as she pulls her son into her arms.

He giggles and nods. "All by myself," he says.

"Oh Dace you're such a big boy!" Sydney says as she tickles his tiny tummy. "You're just like your daddy."

He smiles at her and buries his face in her shoulder, blushing. "Am I mommy?"

"You are my love, you really are Dacian," she whispers in his ears as she sets him down on his feet. "Let's go get you changed and ready for dinner before daddy comes home. He says he's bringing a surprise home for dinner."

"A surprise! Hopper a surprise!" her son squeals as he jumps up and down with the little dragon.

Sydney shakes her head at the two and heads off into the bathroom to get the bath running. She reaches for his favorite bubble soap and squeezes into the hot water. She turns off the pump and dries her hand on her jeans as she walks over to her son's room. She peeks in to his room and smiles as she watches the little dragon and her son grab their favorite bathing toys. She leans against the wall of her son and looks around the room feeling her heart warm up as takes in the beautiful paintings of her and Adrian on the wall.

How did she get here? Only five years ago she was eighteen, working as an alchemist, the next year that followed she had resigned. Two years after, she had gotten married and Adrian and her had moved next to Lissa and the others. Adrian is becoming a very well-known artist and he's earning a lot of dough on his jaw dropping paintings. With his money, they can buy at least three houses but they settled for a large flat. The year after, they had Dacian Jet Ivashkov.

Getting married was the best choice Sydney ever made even if it mean cutting all connections with her family loose. Adrian knew how much it hurt her and for the first few rough months he was always there for. He held her up during her worst times where the days would start with tears and end with tears and did the craziest things to keep her smiling and happy. He had taken her to Rome, got her in architecture classes, and had gotten her a job at Court. And then there's Hopper. He was a sweet little thing that was always there at her feet, snapping at people who called her names and at those who looked down upon her relationship with Adrian and trust her, there were a lot of people. Their comments started to pipe down last year and Adrian and Sydney become more acceptable as a couple. Not long after she had gotten her job, she was pregnant.

Adrian had gone ecstatic. He was always out buying toys and he had built a room for their unborn son and when she says built, she means everything. Yes, Adrian Ivashkov had done manual labor. He had built the wall that broke their large master bedroom in half. He had built the furniture, the crib, the swing off to the side, the rocking chair everything. The thing that brings tears to her eyes though are the walls. He had taken all nine months to paint them and fill each every corner with pictures of her and Adrian smiling and laughing, and the beautiful night sky in one half of the room and the other half the red morning sky.

When she had asked why he had painted pictures of them he smiled and looked over at the empty crib and told her that it was because he wanted him to know that they'll always be there for him, day and night.

"Dace sweetheart, your bath's ready," she says.

He looks up with a smile. "I'm coming mommy, I can't find Ducky!"

A half an hour later, she pulls her son and the squealing Callistina out of the bath tub. She reaches for the towel and wraps her son in it. The Callistina simply shakes himself dry and flaps his wings, lifting himself up a few feet and settles down on Dace's head. Dace giggles and holds his head up high as the dragon moves around.

Sydney smiles and kisses her son's little nose as she pulls his pajamas over his head. "I love you," she whispers.

Dace kisses her nose back and pushes himself onto her lap. "I love you to mommy," he says.

"I thought you loved me," a familiar voice says mischievously from the door of the bathroom.

Dacian laughs and jumps out of her lap and races into his father's arms, completely forgetting the Callistina who's know on the floor squealing angrily. Sydney picks up Hopper and pulls him into her arms. Satisfied, he nestles into the crook of her arm as she walks up to her husband.

"I love you to daddy!" the little boy yells as he settles himself down on Adrian's shoulders.

Sydney smiles and looks into those dark green eyes she loves so very much. "Hello," she says.

"Hi," he whispers as he leans into give her a knee weakening kiss.

She smiles against his lip and helps him out of his jacket. "How was the experiment with Lissa?" she asks. Adrian also has been joining the experiments Lissa, Dimitri and Sonya have been doing for almost six years now. It's been hard on him but he's adamant on helping out and truth be told, she's scared for him at times.

He sighs and runs a hand as he pulls his son off his shoulders. "Tiring," he whispers in her ear as their son runs off into the kitchen with Hopper. "We did a lot today."

"You said that yesterday," she points out as they walk into their room.

"Sydney," he says as he shrugs out of his shirt. "I'm fine."

"No, no you aren't Adrian," she tells him as he walks into their bathroom. She watches him close the door and change into the rest of his pajamas after washing up a little. "Maybe you need a break."

He walks out of the bathroom with a towel around his shoulder and shakes his head. "I'm fine," he says again.

Sydney reaches out and turns his face towards her gently. His eyes are distant and dark and bags seep largely under his eyes, clear effects of spirit. He leans his forehead against hers and wraps his arms around her waist.

"A little break," she whispers. "Please. You can go back but just a weak or two off. You can stay home with me, maybe lay back on your painting and help our son out. You know he came to me with a painting earlier today. He's growing up to be just like his daddy."

Adrian smiles and kisses his wife's forehead. "A break does sound nice," he says giving in. "And he did? He painted?"

Sydney smiles at Adrian's excitement and nods. "Yep, you can see it yourself, it's in the kitchen. Talking about the kitchen, what's the surprise?"

"Italian," he whispers. "Straight from Rome."

Sydney squeals and wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him into a tight hug. "You didn't!" she says.

He laughs at her and lifts her up in his arms. "I did, just for you my love, now let's go before Hopper tears open the bag."

Sydney giggles and lets Adrian carry her into the kitchen bridal style. He gently places her on a chair and busily moves around the kitchen pulling out plates and spoons, ignoring Sydney's offer to help out. Uselessly, she sits in her chair and stares at the large brown bag in front of her. Sydney's diet habits didn't change a lot. It became a very big problem for her during the pregnancy and Adrian had gotten very strict about eating more than half a plate for her meals but after she had Dacian, things went back to the way they were. Soon, her entire family got involved in her strict clean diet. All of the foods in their fridge are fruits, vegetables and a lot of different green leaves ready to be torn apart for salad. No junk food was allowed except a cookie per day.

One day when Dacian refused to eat his salad, he had called her a vegetable sergeant. Shocked, Sydney had asked from whom he heard saying that. He claimed that it was Aunty Jill, daddy and Aunty Rose but mainly Aunty Rose. She had a talk with Rose the day after. Eventually, Adrian had gotten his way and claimed that Friday was Junk Day. Sydney had gotten used to the idea and Adrian seemed very proud of himself when she told him angrily that she had gained two pounds in four months.

"Here we are," Adrian says setting the last plate on the table. He pulls out the paper boxes containing her favorite lasagna, pasta, and garlic bread and places it on the table. He leans down at Dacian and smiles. "Mommy says you painted today."

"I did daddy, look!" he says pointing at the fridge where his painting hangs. "I did it myself!"

Adrian laughs at his son and throws him into the air. "It is perfect baby, how about tomorrow we both paint all day?"

"Really?" he says in his cute little way where it sounds like "Wheely?" instead.

Adrian chuckles as he slides his son into his booster seat. "Yes really,"

Hopper growls at the bottom of the table and Adrian chuckles as he picks up the little dragon.

"You to Hopper," he says as he places him next to Sydney.

Sydney kisses Hopper's head and he smiles happily.

Dinner goes on with laughs and long stories from Adrian that always get Dacian and Sydney laughing and choking on their food. If her father's here, she sure would have gotten a lecture for talking at the table, having her elbows at the table, and having a pet on your table. After a half an hour of chomping away on mouthwatering Italian food, Adrian and Sydney start to clean up. Hopper helps out to by licking the table clean which gets Dacian giggling. Adrian smiles at his son and helps him out of his booster seat.

"Did you like your surprise little man?" he asks.

"Yes daddy,"

"Good, I'm going to take a quick shower alright? I'll be back in a few."

Dacian nods and watches his dad walk away before he makes his way to his mom. "Mommy can I have a cookie?"

"Of course baby," she says and opens the cookie jar to find it half empty. That's weird, how can so many cookies be gone in one day? After a minute of thinking the light bulb turns on. Yesterday night, she had left the jar on the coffee table, a decent height for a two year old to have taken what seems like five cookies. "Dacian Jet Ivashkov did you sneak cookies yesterday night?"

"No mommy," he says looking up at her with his large green eyes.

Sydney feels her heart pang. Did he just lie to her? "Are you fibbing to me?"

"No mommy, I didn't take a cookie!"

"Don't you dare raise your voice on me, go to your room mister," she says. "You are grounded. No cookies for the rest of the week!"

Dacian looks up at her with tear filled eyes. "But I didn't mommy!"

Sydney puts a hand on her waist and points at his room. "Now Dacian."

Dace runs away from the kitchen and past his father crying.

"What was that?" Adrian says as he looks at his wife with a frown.

Sydney Ivashkov looks down at her hands as she realizes what she had just done. Never before had she yelled at her son. Never before had she grounded him. Never before her had her son lied to her face.

"Dace just lied to me," she whispers.

Adrian sighs and tilts her face up so that she's looking into his eyes. "He's a baby Sydney, he knows nothing, and he probably doesn't even know what a lie is."

"He's a baby Adrian, he isn't dumb."

He gives her a kiss and walks out the kitchen. "I'll go see what it is."

Sydney nods numbly and watches as Adrian slips into his son's room. Adrian looks over at his son's small bed that lies against the far end of the wall next to the window and finds a small little body lying there shaking. Adrian's hear twists in pain as he sits down on his son's bed. Sydney didn't mean wrong, she did what she had to, but seeing his son like this…

"Hey there Dace," he whispers as he pulls his son into his lap. He was a small baby, so small and frail; he didn't look dhampir at all. "You ok?"

"I didn't lie daddy," he whispers as he looks up at him. "I promise."

"It is ok baby, sometimes misunderstandings happen," Adrian says as he tucks his son in bed.

"Misundie what?"

Adrian chuckles and kisses his son's forehead. "Misunderstandings, it means that your mother might have made a mistake."

"She did daddy, and I'll prove myself,"

"You do that tomorrow. Let's call it a night now ok?"

"Ok daddy, I love you."

"I love you to son."

"You up for a movie?" Adrian asks casually as he walks back into the hall where Sydney's sitting rigid still.

Sydney turns around and faces her husband. "How did it go?" she asks ignoring his question.

"Fine, he learned the word misunderstanding, he calls it misundie though," Adrian says as he plops down on the couch. "What about that movie?"

Sydney shakes her head at Adrian with a small smile happy at the thought of having her son understand what he had done and the thought of having some movie time with Adrian. It's been at least six months since they had watched a movie. Never before had she thought she'd want to sit in front of a TV cuddling, Adrian's corrupting her.

"Sure, a movie sounds nice, but I'm going to check on Dace once ok?"

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Sydney blushes and slips into her son's room. She walks towards his bed and reaches out to kiss the small figure buried under the blankets and frowns as her hand falls against a hard object. Frowning, she pulls the cover off and finds a stuffed animal lying in the place of Dacian. Sighing she walks out the door and starts to head towards the hall. Where can that boy have gone? He's too smart for his age, too mischievous, just like Adrian, Sydney grumbles silently as she marches down the hall.

Suddenly, a loud scream breaks out from the kitchen and Sydney stops walking. Hopper, who's resting in the master bedroom, sits up straight and roars loudly as he flies out the room. No, Sydney thinks as she hears her baby scream. The alchemists. They're here. Or is it them, is it the Strigoi? Who's hurting her baby?!

Sydney breaks out in to a run and races into the kitchen to find her little baby jumping up and down pointing at some at the counter. Sydney pulls him into her arms and starts to chant a spell that would weaken the intruder's knees. The man cries out loudly as the he drops on to the floor cursing. Sydney covers her son's ears and is about to pounce the man when she looks down at the familiar wedding ring on the man's hand. Oh no, please no, she thinks as she looks up into Adrian's eyes.

"What the heck Sydney?"

Sydney runs over to her husband. "I-I thought it was them, I thought they had come for me, I though there were Strigoi or the Alchemists here Adrian, I'm so-" she says and stops as she looks at the now broken cookie jar on the floor. "What are you doing with the cookie jar, you had your cookie for lunch."

"I-"

"I told you mommy it wasn't me!" her son says.

Adrian sighs as his wife looks at him. "I was hungry?" he says looking up at her with puppy eyes. "I just slipped once," he says. "Twice, thrice… alright it was me!" he cries as his wife narrows his eyes at him.

Sydney looks down at her son. "What do you think should daddy's punishment be baby? He's been a bad boy this week."

"He has to sit in the corner and we get to watch whatever movie I want!" he says excitedly.

"I agree baby, what do you want to watch?"

"Thomas mommy!"

"Go put Thomas the Train in Dacian and as for you Adrian Ivashkov, you are grounded."

An hour later…

"Mommy look at Thomas go!"

"He's soooo fast baby!"

"I've seen faster trains," Adrian snaps from the corner of the room.

"Bad daddy!" Dacian cries.

"Yes Dace," Sydney says pulling her son closer. "Bad daddy."

Just then the door opens and a tall, dark, feminine figure walks in. Rose Hathaway.

"Hiya Aunty Rose!" Dacian says.

"Hey sweetheart," she says and looks over at me apologetically. "Sorry if I barged in on something, I kind of ran out of popcorn do you have some?"

"Oh yeah, we got loads, they're in the kitchen."

Rose nods. "Thanks," she says and walks into the kitchen. She starts to reach into an open cabinet when she freezes. She looks at the corner of the kitchen and finds Adrian crouching low on the small barstool that belonged to Dacian and sighs. "I'm not even going to ask."

**Phew! I think that's my longest one yet! What did you think about it? What other punishments do you think Dace should have given the Cookie Monster? **


	5. Milksplosion

**Hey guys Purrfictionist here! Here's another Trey and Angeline one shot. I'm sorry if I got tiny details right. I wasn't sure what Trey's last name was or what color eyes his and Angeline's eyes are so I guessed! I hope you like it! Also check out my other story, I'm Sorry. There's another author note down below. Read and review! **

5

Milksplosion

Angeline Dawes ran around her apartment with a duster and Windex and napkins in her hands. Everything had to be perfect. Her boyfriend, Trey Juarez was finally coming to see her after two long years apart. They were a faithful couple and they had managed to keep their long distance relationship going. They weren't like most couples who break it off after a month of not seeing each other. They were both strong and determined both mentally and physically. She had thrown a small mini party for him and had invited the gang. She knew that her apartment would be a mess after the party but she still had to make it look decent for the party.

Grumbling angrily, she started spraying the windows with one hand and quickly drying them with another. Once she finished all the windows, she dusted the TV, the wooden side tables, the TV stand and the round glass table that sat in the middle of the living room. She picked up the clothes that littered the couches and fluffed the pillows. That was when it hit her. There was dirty laundry all over her room.

Cursing, Angeline ran into her room and nearly tripped over her five inched boots she bought with Jill earlier this month. Why does cleaning have to be so hard? Ever since Jill, Neil, Eddie and her had moved back to Court, Angeline had gotten so busy. Eddie and Jill had finally gotten together and shared a room so cleaning was no problem for Eddie. But for Angeline? Cleaning was the last thing on her to do list. By the time she gets home, it's around midnight and what does she do at that time? She comes home, pulls her clothes off, throws them in a corner of her room and plops down on her bed.

Angeline picked up her clothes in her hands and threw them into the wash. She quickly threw in some detergent and started a heavy load cycle. She walked back into her room and fixed her bed. She picked up the remaining material on the floor, mainly shoes and hanged them up on her shoe holder in her closet. Her closet was pretty neat and empty as most of it was on her bedroom floor, now in the wash. Sighing, she picked out a pair of shorts that she had made and a bedazzled black tank top. She walked into her bathroom that she had managed to clean the night before and started the shower.

Smiling, she set her clothes aside on the counter and remembered the time when she had shown Trey her handmade shorts.

"_Hey Trey," Angeline said._

"_Angeline!" Trey said as he sat up straight in his College dorm with a huge smile plastered on his face. "I missed you so much, how are you?"_

"_I'm fine, I missed you to," she said smiling sadly._

_Someone moved behind him and Angeline saw a flash of red hair. The camera cleared out and Angeline took in Micah who was now sitting next to her boyfriend. Micah had found about Jill's little secret when Zoe, Sydney's little sister came over. They used to go out a bit but Zoe was never really into him. She ended up falling in love with Neil, Jill's guardian. No one had seen that coming. Zoe and Neil's relationship made Sydney's and Adrian's sound normal. Micah though never lost contact with Jill or Zoe. They called each other almost every weekend. Micah also had gotten very close with Eddie._

"_Hey there Micah," Angeline said. _

"_Hey," Micah said. "Is it true that it was ninety up there?"_

"_Oh yeah, it's true. It was so hot outside at Court this entire week!" _

"_That's so weird, how can it be hot up there and cold down here in California?" Trey wondered out loud. _

"_Global warming," Micah sang. "I told you it isn't a myth,"_

_Trey rolled his eyes at that and raised his eyebrows at his girlfriend. "And so what did the beautiful Angeline Dawes do to fight the evil sun?"_

"_I," she said standing up. "Made a new pair of shorts!"_

_Trey and Micah took in the sight of her as she backed up in her apartment so they could see her clearly. Let's just say their reactions were very amusing. Micah flushed a dark red and mumbled something about history homework before disappearing from the web cam and Trey, Trey was beat red and had his jaw dangling loose. _

"_Is it that bad?"_

"_Bad?" Trey scoffed. "No, no, no, it's good Angeline, very good. Just promise me something sweetheart; never wear that outside when I'm not there."_

"_Why not?"_

"_Oh, I have my reasons. Trust me,"_

Angeline stepped into the shower and laughed to herself in the hot steam.

~8~

"He's late," Angeline muttered. "How can he be late, he's never late, is he lost?"

Angeline sighed and fell back on her couch. She was hyperventilating. She was just nervous. Nervous? Angeline Dawes is never nervous. Why in the world is she nervous? She pushed herself off the couch and walked over to the kitchen restlessly and pulled open the refrigerator door.

Trey always loved warm milk. He had his specifics, it can't be hot but it can't be cold. Angeline thought it was cute. He always had specific expectations for everything, even the most minuscule things like milk. He'd probably want one after his long flight. She pulled a carton of milk and poured it into a cup till it wobbled at the rim. Satisfied she stuffed the carton away in the fridge and kicked the door close. She carefully put the milk in the microwave and pressed the three and then the zero. Thirty seconds would be a good time to get the milk warm but it was when she was pressing the zero when the bell rang. He was here! Angeline's finger pressed down on the zero excitedly and she pressed start without looking at the time.

She ran to the door and pulled it open. There at the door stood Trey. He had changed. He was taller, and more muscular. His hair was thicker and was covering those brown eyes she loved so much. Tears filled her eyes as she threw her arms around him. He laughed and wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around.

"Oh Angeline," he moaned into her hair as he leaned against the now closed door. "I missed you so much. I felt like this day would never come."

"Well it's here," she whispered. "Your college is over and now we're together again."

He smiled and leaned into kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back hard and lovingly, and showed him how much she missed him. She doesn't remember how but they somehow managed to fall onto the couch and they were lying there, frozen in each other's arms. Trey was twirling her auburn hair in his fingers as she buried her face further into his soft, black shirt.

"How are things with the Warriors?" she whispered. She didn't want to mention it but she had to. It was a topic they both managed to dodge. The Keepers would accept Trey without hesitation but the Warriors looked down on Angeline. "Trey?" she whispered as an uncomfortable silence fell upon them.

"I left them," he said after a while.

Angeline paled and pushed herself off him. He rolled around on the couch so that his was on her lap and looked up into her big brown eyes.

"W-why did you do that Trey, oh gosh this is because of me isn't, Trey what have you done?" she whispered as she hid her face in her hands.

"Hey," he said as he pulled her hands away from her face. He reached out and wiped away her tears. "If they're talking crap about my girl, I can't work with them, you know that love."

Angeline blushed. Trey called her love. He never did that before.

"I love you," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you to."

Suddenly, the microwave went off and Trey sat up.

"I'll get it," he said. "You probably worked yourself out today already."

Angeline frowned. How come the microwave went off now? She was pretty sure that it should have gone off way before. Trey had already made his way into the kitchen when she let out a gasp. She hadn't pressed thirty seconds, she had pressed thirty minutes!

"Trey!" she cried. "Trey, don't open the microwave!" she screamed as she ran into the kitchen but it was too late.

Trey was opening the microwave. Angeline felt adrenaline rush up her veins, the same rush she felt when she was in her guardian mode. Before she knew it, she was halfway across the kitchen and had pushed Trey done onto the cold, wooden ground. Trey landed on the ground with a grunt and had his arms around Angeline instantly and pushed her under him as the cup inside the microwave blasted. A wave of hot milk flew out of the microwave the entire kitchen.

Angeline peeked over Trey's shoulder and gasped at the sight of her now milk covered kitchen that's littered with broken glass. Trey helped her up and held her close to him as he bit back a smile. He had missed Angeline's little accidents. The door to Angeline's apartment flew open and Eddie and Jill walked in with wide eyes as they took in the scene.

"Oh Angeline," Jill said sighing.

"It isn't my fault things are always exploding around me!"

**Did you like it? If you guys want, send in some prompts that are rated T or below **** Also, if Angeline could have a nickname what do you think it should be? Oh, another thing did you check out the Fiery Heart sneak peeks? They were awesome! Review! **


	6. Karma

**Hey guys Purrfictionist here. Short little author's note up here first. Sydney maybe a little OOC and Rose knows about Adrian and Sydney. Another author's note is on the bottom **** Read and Review!**

Karma

It's a Saturday and after a hard day of studying for her upcoming exams, Sydney urges herself to take a break. She shuts her book and heads off to her small fridge by the door and pulls out a carton of orange juice. She reaches for a plastic cup and pours the cold, tangy juice till the orange liquid wobbles at the rim. She puts the carton away in the fridge and takes a nice long sip. She sighs and leans against the wall.

She scans her head for things to do to distract herself from her history and science exams and finds herself looking at her phone on the side table across from her. Maybe Jill's open to talking, even better, maybe Adrian's home. She starts to reach for her phone when it starts to buzz. She looks at the caller ID to see a Jet Steele calling her. She smiles to herself and picks up her cell phone.

"Hi Adrian," she says.

"Hey Sage, do you like the color blue or green?" he asks her.

"Green, why?"

"Well I needed to know what bowling ball I should pick for you," Adrian says. "And is there any specific reason why your favorite color's green because I'm pretty sure that you said that it was blue the last time I asked."

She blushes and sets her cup down on the side table. Of course he notices these miniscule things. "Never mind my favorite color," she says. "Why are you picking a bowling ball for me? Where are you?"

"I'm at Brunswick's Bowling Alley Sydney. I thought you'd want to bowl with me. I already called Eddie and the others and they wanted to come."

Sydney smiles at the thought of seeing Adrian again after so long and suddenly freezes. She sighs and slides down onto a chair. "What about Zoe Adrian? I can't leave her here," she says.

"Zoe said she wanted to come to," Adrian says.

Sydney stops breathing. "Zoe said she wanted to come? When did this happen? Wait a minute, you called her and she answered?"

"I actually called Neil and apparently Zoe was there to and she said she wanted to tag along."

Sydney shakes her head shocked. "Wow, well I guess I can come."

"Good," he says happily and Sydney can practically see him smiling on the other end of the line. "Don't be late; I want you to meet someone."

Sydney raises her eyebrows. "Really, who can this be?"

"You'll see her when you get here, oh wait, there she is, well I go to go, bye Sydney!"

A loud beeping noise fills her empty dorm room. Sydney frowns and closes her cell phone. Who is she? Adrian and her got together nearly two months ago but they only saw each other three times during that time period. And nothing was official. Yes, she did break her tattoo and yes she did quit her trip to Mexico but there is still the fact that she's a human and he's a Royal Moroi. Maybe Adrian realized that he was making a mistake and moved on. Maybe he found another girl to entertain him. A lot can happen over two months.

Sydney tightens her grasp on her cell phone and slowly walks over to her closet. She can't let him go; she can't let him go now. Maybe he doesn't need, maybe he doesn't love her but she does. Sydney's in love with Adrian Ivashkov, she feels whole with him by her side and she isn't going to let him go anytime soon.

(*(^)*)

Truth be told, Sydney hasn't gone bowling in a long time. The last time she went, she was eleven years old. To make matters worse, her uncle, her mother's brother, was there showing her how to bowl and guiding her way through the game. Sydney lets out a mental moan as Eddie pulls up in front of the bowling alley. Why did she agree to this? She was so excited to see Adrian; she totally forgot that she actually had to bowl. Sydney has forgotten everything during the six year period. She even forgot which fingers you place in the holes.

"Hey Sydney, are you coming?" Jillian asks with a smile.

Sydney jumps out of her old, rental car grumbling. "Yeah, yeah," she says as she follows Jill into the bowling alley.

Sydney feels her mouth drop a little as she takes in the decent sized bowling alley. Dark blue, purple and pink lights flash above them and provide the only light in the bowling alley. Angeline's white shirt lights up in a neon blue color as they walk deeper into the bowling alley. Sydney pulls her jean jacket tighter around her and feels like a little town girl next to Eddie and the others who are talking animatedly about something that happened in class as if this bowling alley is like the ones they've been to before. They probably have been to bowling alleys better than this, even Zoe went to bowling alleys this big with her friends but of course Sydney never did. The one her uncle took her to was a small town bowling alley that was practically empty compared to this bowl alley that's packed with people of all ages.

"Hey Jailbait," a familiar voice says.

Jill grins and runs into Adrian's arms. "Adrian!" she says.

He chuckles and ruffles her hair. "Hey Jill," he says.

Zoe shifts uncomfortably next to me and looks over to her right, avoiding Adrian's friendly gaze. Sydney starts to reach out to touch her hand and watches silently as her little sister walks away towards a boy with dark hair and strikingly bright blue eyes. Sydney narrows her eyes shocked. Is that Neil?

"Hey Sydney," Adrian says softly.

Sydney blushes at his voice and looks up at him. The others have left and are already at the other side of the alley choosing their shoes and balls.

"Hi," she says and doesn't pull back as he wraps his long, warm arms around her. Sydney smiles into his chest and looks around the alley to find the girl he was talking about when he's not looking down at her. "I missed you."

He pulls back and smiles as his long, artistic fingers brush against her cheeks. "I missed you to Sage,"

She smiles and pulls away from his grasp sadly. They can't touch here; they shouldn't even be alone like this in front of others, especially when Zoe's in the same building. Adrian gives her a sad smile as he catches on.

"Come on," he says. "I grabbed some shoes for you along with your ball. You can change there."

Sydney follows him down through the alley that's roaring with loud music and the sound of falling pins. She looks at where Zoe and the others are standing anxiously and tries to make out this new pretty Moroi. Adrian stops walking when they reach the two lanes where their gang's hanging out at. Sydney makes her way to the table where Jill's sitting, really close to Eddie and sets her bag down on a chair as she bends down to pull off her shoes and slip on her bowling ones. Adrian helps her move her shoes aside and once she's done tying her shoes, she looks up at Adrian to find him looking at something over her shoulder. Sydney stiffens and turns around to find herself looking at a girl and as she thought, she's beautiful. And she's human. He found another human girl to keep him busy. Maybe Rose was right.

Adrian smiles at the girl. "Rowena, this is my friend Sydney Sage,"

Sydney freezes. "Adrian," she whispers in horror. How could he just give away their little secret? No one can know who they are. This girl is probably just going to go around Palm Springs blabbering on about how the Melbourne siblings are a bunch of fakes.

"Oh don't worry," Rowena says as if she read Sydney's mind. "My lips are sealed. I knew all along since the day Adrian showed me your pictures that you guys aren't related by blood or adoption. I just have a way of seeing the truth. Adrian didn't say anything."

"Oh," Sydney says and shakes Rowena's extended arm as she wonders how much Rowena figured out. "Thanks for keeping it a secret."

She smiles. "I've heard a lot of things about you. Adrian said that you like architecture."

Sydney nods. "It's been a hobby to build things since I was a kid," she says. "It's my dream job."

"She's good with cars to," Adrian says.

Rowena grins. "Wow, architecture and cars. You're pretty talented, how good are you in bowling?"

"Decent," Sydney says.

Rowena gives her mischievous smile. "Let's see how decent you are, you better be up for a challenge, 'cause I'm real good," she says as Eddie walks up to them.

Eddie puts and arm around Sydney and leans towards Rowena. "You know what our Sydney needs, a little motivation,"

Sydney frowns. "What do you mean by motivation?"

"The winner gets a large cup of coffee," Eddie says as Sydney rolls her eyes. "Not just any coffee, coffee made of coffee powder that came from Columbia."

Sydney stops breathing. "Where on earth did you get Columbian coffee powder?" Sydney whispers in awe. "And how come you hid it from me?!"

Adrian chuckles and leans against the pole behind him amused. Eddie grins and squeezes her shoulder.

"My uncle shipped it in for Christmas, he works down in Columbia and I thought I'd give it to you but I thought I should make things a little tough and entertaining."

"Entertaining?! Oh my God Eddie I can't believe you! How could you even think about hiding it from me? You know how much I love coffee," Sydney says.

"I really was going to give it to you but I was talking to Rowena earlier and it turns out that she's a coffee maniac to. And then I heard the word challenge and I just had to set this up," Eddie says laughing.

Sydney shrugs away from him and picks up a ball. "I'm first."

(*(^)*)

Turns out, Rowena's not just good at bowling. She's amazing at it. Sydney groans and leans back in her chair as she watches Eddie get a spare. Jill massages Sydney's arms and leans in close to her ear.

"You can do this Sydney, you can boost up your score if you get a strike," she says. "All you need is one strike."

Sydney nods and stands up.

"Sydney, wait," Jill says but Sydney's not listening anymore.

She's too busy watching Adrian talking to Rowena, completely unaware of the fact that it's her turn. She walks over to where her ball is and picks up the green ball sadly. He hasn't talked to her for the past hour and a half. He's been to busy talking to Rowena. Sydney takes in a long, shaky breath and rolls back her shoulders. She can do this. A strike can't be that hard. Sydney makes her way towards the line and pushes one leg back and swings her arm back and forth and lets go of the ball. Adrian stops talking and Rowena and Jill turn to watch the ball roll down the alley in awe. Sydney bites her lip and mumbles a silent prayer. All she needs is a strike and she can win the game. That way, she'll win her Columbian coffee powder and her Adrian's attention. She takes in a deep breath and lets out a squeal of happiness as the ball crashes into all of the pins.

"I got a strike!" Sydney cries in happiness as she jumps up and down and stops mid hop as she looks at Adrian's amused face. "What?"

"Not to kill your happiness or anything Sage but you didn't get a strike," Adrian says.

Sydney freezes and turns around to look at the alley to find that all the pins are still knocked down. "What do you mean Adrian, all the pins are down."

"I got the strike," Rowena says laughing. "You went on my turn."

Sydney gasps and falls onto the chair behind her. "No," she whispers. "No! No! No!"

Zoe gently taps and watches with a small smile as her elder sister storms out the bowling alley grumbling angrily. She looks over at Adrian and raises her eyebrows with a small smile. There are many things that Zoe doesn't know but one thing she's an expert at is reading a person in and out. She knew all along that her sister is head over heals for Adrian Ivashkov. Did she approve their relationship? Most definitely not but she can't disagree on the fact that he's nice, that he makes her happy, that he makes her smile and brings out the Sydney that disappeared since the day Carly left. They're perfect for each other and maybe Moroi and Dhampir aren't that bad at all. To Zoe, it's pretty obvious that Sydney wasn't only trying to win the coffee powder; she was trying to win back Adrian's attention.

Rowena bites her lip and looks over at Adrian. He sighs and gets up.

"I better go check on her," he says.

"I'll come with you," Rowena says. "I didn't know she was so competitive. I shouldn't have laughed."

Adrian shrugs this off and walks through the bowling alley and pushes through the door with Rowena right behind him. He looks around on the sidewalk and finds Sydney standing by her car with her back towards them. He feels his heart skip a beat or two as he takes in his beautiful love surrounded by the elegant evening sky. It hurts him to see that she's sad. He thought she would laugh about this, he didn't want to make her sad.

"I'll go talk to her first," Adrian whispers to his friend.

Rowena nods understandingly. "I'll be right here," she says.

Adrian walks up to Sydney and tilts her chin up with his finger. He takes in her tear filled eyes and leans into kiss her lips gently. His eyes widen surprised as he watches her pull away from him. He reaches for her again and pulls her into his arms despite her protests. He cups her cheek and turns her face towards him so that she's looking him in the eye.

"Sydney what happened sweetheart?"

"I thought you love me," she whispers.

Adrian narrows his eyes. "I do Sydney, I love you more than anyone in the world and you know that."

"You're lying to me Adrian. You don't love me. You didn't see me for two months and you found yourself another girl to keep you busy."

Adrian drops his arms around Sydney shocked. "What in the world are you talking about Sydney? There's no other girl in my life but you!"

"Oh yeah then who's Rowena? You're cheating on me right in front of my eyes!"

The couple freezes as they hear a strangled noise come from behind them. Sydney's heart sinks in horror and turns around, knowing that the intruder must be Zoe, and is surprised to find Rowena standing there with an odd look on her face. Sydney flushes and looks away from the girl's wide eyes.

"Rowena?" Adrian asks as he takes in his classmate who's now as pale as the snow.

"I'm sorry, I know I was supposed to wait for you back there but I just couldn't help overhear you two," she says. "I couldn't let you two fight over something as silly as this. I mean why on Earth would I ever want to date Adrian?"

Adrian frowns. "Why not?"

Rowena glares at him and Sydney crosses her arms angrily. Adrian holds up his arms in surrender.

"Sorry, sorry, wrong timing," he says.

Rowena rolls her eyes. "That's not my point Sydney; my point is that I don't like Adrian. In fact I don't like boys, I like girls."

Sydney gasps and backs up into the car behind her. "Oh," she whispers as she hides her face in her hands. "Oh god why me, why does this always happen to me, why must I always make myself look like an idiot?"

"Do you still think I'm cheating on you now?" Adrian says looking over at Rowena thankfully.

"I'm so sorry Adrian," she whispers as he kisses her cheek. "I'm so stupid."

He laughs and rests his chin on her forehead. "It's ok Sage, you aren't stupid. Let's head back to the alley. I heard there's a game room in the alley."

Sydney smiles up at him and nods and looks over at Rowena. "I'm sorry I accused you and Adrian for cheating," she says.

"It's ok," she says with a smile.

"And I have to tell you something," she says. "I'm not decent at bowling. I'm horrible at it, I don't know how to bowl at all. The last time I went bowling, I was eleven."

Rowena chuckles as she nods. "I guess I have something to tell you to. I don't like coffee, in fact I hate it, Adrian just wanted to have fun with you and set this up. Eddie just acted as if he set up the whole competition but it was actually Adrian. It was Adrian who called us and told us that we should go bowling and start this whole competition thing and he made up the whole Columbian Coffee powder thing. Jill was going to give in, she even called you but you didn't hear her."

Sydney stops walking and turns around to look at Adrian. "You set this whole thing up? You know I can't bowl!"

"You weren't that bad Sydney, you were actually pretty good," he says.

She growls and whacks him on the head hard. "I'm going to get you for this Adrian Ivashkov, and you're going to regret this whole day!" she yells as she walks into the bowling alley.

Adrian rubs his head and frowns at Rowena. "You weren't supposed to tell her that Rowena!" he says.

She chuckles. "I felt bad for the poor girl, and besides, she was going to find out one day or another. That and I had a feeling you were going to get hit or something when I told her and the thought just kept nagging at me. I couldn't let it go unanswered."

Adrian growls. "I can't believe you did this on purpose."

"Oh, I didn't do anything Adrian; it was karma."

**Well I hope you enjoyed it. I had a fun time writing this one shot because some of the things actually happened to me. My friends and I went to Brunswick's Bowling Alley to bowl and I got two strikes (YAY!). Sadly, I accidentally played on my friends turns so my friends got both of the strikes and I didn't get one **** My friends found this amusing and were choking on their drinks and had a fun time laughing while I was screaming my head off. I guess it was funny but still! How unfair is the world?**

**Anyway, I started this blog which everyone should be able to access. It's about writing, book reviews, and I'll be talking about upcoming updates on my FanFics and much more on there so check it out! **

**Also, do you guys have any prompts? I'm running out! And what do you think Sydney should do to retaliate on Adrian's little prank?**


	7. Game Crazed

**Hey guys! I know I laid out a plan for when my stories are going to be updated but that's been throw out since I've gone on vacation. I did have time to type this up though so I hope you enjoy it! If I do get to update my stories, it'll probably be my one shots first so that being said, do you guys have any prompts? I'm running out! Read and Review. If you see any mistakes, I apologize, I haven't gone through it thoroughly due to the insane hour I'm updating. Read and Review!**

**Things to know: Rowena (Adrian's friend/classmate from the Fiery Heart snippet) knows everything from Jill to who they really are. Also, Sydney doesn't have an update phone, just one of those cute, old flip ones. This one shot takes place in the future.**

**Disclaimer: The plots mine **

7

Game Crazed

Sydney Sage is one of the smartest people Adrian knows. When given a challenge, Sydney sticks to it, completely dedicated. Adrian loves watching his girlfriend bury her face in her architecture textbook with her cute nose scrunched up a little adorably and her soft lips pressed together in wonder. There isn't anything Sydney can't do. After all, Sydney's done the impossible in the past four years. She's broken of everything with the Alchemists, took down an evil witch, helped Lissa write up the Hereditary laws, kept touch with her mother, and got accepted into Carlton and is currently majoring in architecture. She's amazing.

"Rome," Sydney whispers on Adrian's apartment floor. "It's beautiful."

Adrian smiles and looks up from his phone. "Is that so?" he asks as he kisses her forehead. "Maybe we should go there someday."

"Mmmhm," Sydney says as she jots down some notes. "Maybe after Jill gets situated in Carlton. I don't want to leave her alone when she might want us."

"Jailbait will be fine, she has Eddie and Angeline."

Sydney sighs. "It's been four whole years and Eddie still hasn't made a move. How much longer can Jill stay single?" she asks. "I told myself that I won't get involved in their love life but I'm afraid that I might have to."

Adrian smiles as he plays his game. That's his Sage, always helpful and thoughtful. The two fall back into a comfortable silence and Adrian returns to his game. The screen turns black and the cubes turn green. Adrian curses as a cube comes towards him and he tilts his phone to the right, missing the cube by a millimeter. He quickly glances at the score on the top of the screen and gasps. Can it be? He beat Rowena's high score! 2,065!

"Yes!" he yells and jumps out of the couch. He throws his phone on the couch and pulls Sydney into a tight hug. "Yes, yes, yes!"

Sydney laughs and looks up at Adrian with a smile. "What happened?" she asks.

"I beat Rowena's high score in Cube Runner!" Adrian says. "It took me three days to get here but I did it Sage!"

Sydney shakes her head at Adrian and returns to her book. "How can you get so worked up over a game?"

"It's fun and it's not that easy as you think Sage," he says smiling.

"How hard can it be?" she asks. "It's just a game and I can't believe Rowena's into gaming, I thought she isn't the type of person."

"Oh you don't know Rowena then Sage and it starts of easy but it gets harder as you go on. Don't underestimate games Sage, they always get you back."

Sydney raises her eyebrows at him. "Seriously?"

"Oh I am dead serious. You know what? I dare you to beat my high score," Adrian says as he hands Sydney his phone. "I want to see you try."

Sydney takes the phone in her hand and reads the game and its instructions. The game's name is Cube Runner and the point of the game is to avoid contact with all the cubes that come hurtling towards you. Sydney shrugs.

"Ok, I'll do it."

Adrian smiles and kisses Sydney's forehead. "I have a feeling that I'm going to enjoy this a lot more than I should."

-8-

"Hey Jillian," Eddie says as the beautiful Moroi walk back into Clarence's large hall. "Are you done?"

She nods and sits down next to him, blushing as his hand brushes against hers. "Yeah," she tells him.

"Did you see Sydney by any chance?"

Jill stifles a smile and shakes her head. "No, I haven't seen her a lot this past week actually. I see her walking to her classes but she's always on Rowena's phone."

"Rowena's phone?" Eddie wonders out loud. "What on Earth is she doing with Rowena's phone?"

-8-

Sydney sits in her car and slams the door shut. She's supposed to meet Adrian and the others for their feeding and is running late. Rowena's held her up for over a whole half hour because she couldn't get the fact how important it was for Sydney to borrow her phone. She has to beat Adrian's high score! She can't look like a fool against him! She can't let him be right, she has to be right. It's a game for crying out loud, it's supposed to be easy. Calculus and physics are hard but not a stupid game! That to, she's so close, so close from Adrian's score, just ten more points.

A loud honk from behind her breaks her out of her reverie and Sydney steps on the gas blushing. She's been holding up the line this whole time and the light turned green almost a whole minute ago. Maybe I should just give in, Sydney wonders as she takes the right onto Clarence's street. I haven't gotten proper sleep and I've been turning in all of my work last minute. I think I'm taking this too far. Sydney sighs and pulls into Clarence's parking lot. She cuts the engine and looks down at Rowena's phone.

Maybe just one more time…

-8-

Adrian grins as he looks at his phone. It's a text from Rowena.

**Rowena: You're girlfriend's going crazy, I think she needs help…. NOW**

**Adrian: What do you mean?**

**Rowena: Oh you know what I mean Adrian. She's addicted to that game. **

Adrian snickers and leans back against the couch as Eddie peers over his shoulder.

"What game?" he asks.

"Cube Runner," Jill answers for him as she takes a sip from her water.

"Why is Sydney playing Cube Runner?"

"Remember that last study date we had?" Adrian says. Eddie nods. "Well I dared Sydney to beat my high score in Cube Runner after she went on how easy games are and as you can see, Sydney's having a little hard time accepting the fact that I am right."

Eddie sighs. "Really Adrian? You know how it is when Sydney's challenged, she won't break away from it at all!"

"Oh, I'm not sure about that this time," Adrian says as his phone buzzes.

**Rowena: Adrian you there? This is very serious, Sydney's going crazy! She came to my room last night at three in the morning to borrow my phone!**

Eddie's jaw drops. "Oh my…"

"Um, Adrian, I think you want to check this out," she says as she looks out the large window.

Adrian sets his phone down and walks over to the window and frowns. "Is that Sage?"

Jill nods slowly. "She's on Rowena's phone. Adrian, maybe you should go talk to her."

Adrian sighs. "Yeah, alright," he says as he walks out the old man's door. Maybe it's time to get his studious Sage back. "Sydney, sweetheart open the door baby."

"Shhh!" Sydney hushes him.

Adrian fights back a smile. I'm serious and concerned boyfriend, this is not funny, this is bad, Adrian tells himself. "Open the door now Sydney. Game's over."

Sydney stops moving and looks down at the screen. She grows pale and the phone slips out of her fingers. Adrian's soft knocks turn into much louder and rapid ones.

"Sydney open the door now!" he yells as he tries to pull open the locked door. On his fourth try, the lock goes up and Adrian jerks the door open. He pulls his girlfriend into his arms and rocks her back and forth. "Sage what's wrong sweetie?"

She starts to sob into his shoulder and her grip on his shirt tightens. "Mhaisdfadf," she says.

"I can't really understand you darling, can you say that again?"

"I can't do it," she cries. "I'm failing at a game Adrian, a game!"

He leans in and kisses the tip of her nose. "Everyone loses once in a while Sage," he tells her.

"It's a game Adrian," she cries. "A stupid game."

Adrian smiles into her hair and nods. "It is a stupid game," he says.

"I don't like the game," she whispers.

"You don't have to,"

"I don't want to play it anymore."

"You don't have to,"

"I don't like Rowena's phone, I think it's been making me lose,"

"You don't have to like it,"

"I think I broke it,"

Adrian smiles and looks at the broken screen on the phone. "That's ok, we'll get her a new one. I'm sure she'll like that."

Sydney sniffles and nods into Adrian's chest. "Ok."

-8-

"You guys didn't have to," Rowena says as she ogles at her new phone.

Adrian smiles and puts an arm Sydney's shoulders. "We kind of did,"

Sydney nods and looks at Rowena sheepishly. "I'm really sorry about your old phone," she says. "I kind of got a little carried away."

"A little?" Rowena asks. "Girl, you went insane!"

Sydney blushes. "Ok fine, maybe I did but it's all worth it now. I've learned my lesson."

Rowena nods. "Good," she says as she sets her phone down.

"Well we have to get going, Sydney and I are going to pay our friend Jackie a visit."

Rowena smiles. "You two have fun then," she says as she walks the couple to the door.

Sydney smiles up at Adrian and leans into him. "I need to talk to Rowena for a minute, can I meet you out in the car?"

He nods and kisses her cheek. "Of course," he says and leaves the girls alone.

"Do you like your new phone?" Sydney asks.

"Yeah, thank you so much Sydney," Rowena says smiling.

Sydney smiles back. "By any chance, do you have Cube Runner yet?"

"Get out," Rowena says.

"Oh come on Rowen please?"

"Adrian Ivashkov get your game crazed girlfriend out of my dorm!"

**Review! And please give me some prompts! If by chance you PM me and I don't reply, don't feel bad! I usually take time to reply and I can't really do that now during my vacation. ****Reviews make me happy **** !**


End file.
